A trouble ticket is a system for tracking the detection, reporting, and resolution of some kind of problems. Often when addressing trouble tickets in a telecommunications network customer service center (service center), for example, detailing problems encountered while using communications over the communications network is necessary for ensuring good customer service by promptly diagnosing and correcting the problems encountered by the customer. However, technicians at the service center must generate a trouble ticket that accurately reflects problems conveyed to the technician by the customer. For example, a technician may generate a trouble ticket stating that a T1 communication line is not operating properly. However, merely stating that a T1 line is not operating properly does not reflect a customer's desire on how this problem should be addressed. Accordingly, the technician's input of a generic problem to create a trouble ticket may lead to an incorrect closing of the trouble ticket because the customer's problem is not addressed. Incorrectly closing a trouble ticket may lead to inaccurate reporting of trouble tickets to government agencies, for example, the Federal Communications Commission, inaccurate billing for service related to discharging the trouble ticket, and closing a trouble ticket prior to completely addressing communications problems reported by the customer.